Fire Emblem: Judgement
by Sonixawesome
Summary: The Divine Dragon Princess, Tiki, has long known the feeling of loss, and of pain and sorrow. However, when weighted down so heavily, even a straw may break the camel's back. This straw was the death of her lover, Robin. When Robin finally does return to the world of the living, he receives a rather rude awakening... Some gore warning, as well as likely swearing.
1. Fallen Dragon

Tiki gently ran her hand through her jade - colored hair, thinking back to many years ago. Her mind wandered far, to the days when she traveled with the Akaneian League, or, as most knew it, Marth's Army. Shiida's free spirit, Xane's mischievous transformations, Cain and Abel and their friendly banter, Bantu singing her draconic lullabies under the starry skies… Marth's gentle and understanding leadership, his way of speaking that lead one to feel so at ease and calm, even with his princely presence. The way he used to reassure everyone after a long battle, with a soothing voice, cool like water as blue as his hair.

The wistful Manakete didn't hear the sounds of the door opening, but she felt his presence enter the room. She didn't entirely see him, and when she finally did, it was through the lens of her memories. She didn't see Ylisse's master tactician, but Altea's hero-king. She just smiled at him, as her imagination continued to wander.

"Er… Tiki? Can I help you? You've been staring at me for quite some time." Robin asked, breaking her from her reverie.

"I'm sorry, Robin. Was I bothering you?" Tiki asked politely.

"Actually, I was worried something was bothering you." Robin replied.

"Well, it's just that you remind me of someone that I used to know." Tiki explained.

Robin tilted his head, "Oh?"

"Specifically, a man named Marth. Many ages past, this was. He was wise, calm, and fair, but possessing an inner strength as resilient as steel." Tiki almost slipped into remembrance again, but controlled herself.

"The hero-king Marth?" Robin remarked.

"That very same one. So that is why I gazed upon you with such nostalgia and… longing." Tiki managed, only barely, to compose herself. What am I saying? She barely kept the blush from rising to her face. Diversion, diversion…

"Er, sorry, but did you say-"

"Still, it was rude of me to stare. I apologize." Nailed it.

"Oh, no worries. It's exciting to know I resemble one so storied!" Robin smiled.

From then on, Tiki noticed Robin calling on her more frequently for battles. At first she just thought that Robin had determined their strengths were complementary, with Tiki's breath powers adding to his magic and swordsmanship. It wasn't long before they unseated the mighty Walhart with Chrom and returned to Ylisse. For a short time, Tiki and Robin whittled away their time with minor diversions, training, conversations about days long gone.

Tiki had begun to notice some strange behaviors from Robin, however. His fighting skills were, of course, incredible, but she noticed that the closer she and Robin got, the more… flashy, his style was. It retained its calculated precision, but there were more flourishes, more technical moves, and more swift parries to keep the enemies at bay. His changes were not limited to combat, though. He had begun to stand closer next to her when they walked side by side (Which was often. Robin was one of the few people she was comfortable with.) When she met his eyes, he seemed to almost panic for a moment before recovering. When she was in a crowd, even if her hair and ornament were covered, he would be able to pick her out within seconds. She wanted to ask him about it, but she didn't know how.

Soon after, though, Tiki began to notice things about herself. A slight thrill whenever Robin stood close by. Her own moment of panic when making eye contact. Hiding her hair in crowds with the express purpose of waiting for Robin to find her anyways, and the pleasure of being found. However, before Tiki could say a word, the next major battle occurred.

Tiki stood by in a small chamber, Robin at her side. They had attempted to negotiate for Plegia's gemstone, in hopes that they would give it peacefully so that the Fire Emblem could be completed. This did not happen. "There are many enemies here… on the floors beneath us, lying in wait just outside... What are we to do?"

Robin didn't hesitate. "We must cut a path through as quickly as possible. Gaius, these chests might contain useful items. Take Virion and Ricken and get as much as you can. There are Dark Mages with long ranged magic standing guard, take them down. Anna, you get some as well, it will speed along the process. Take Sully with you. Chrom, Olivia, you two will come with Tiki and myself to defeat as many of them as possible. We'll also take Donnel, Lissa, Lucina, and Cynthia. Cynthia, you'll have to be careful, archers could spring out at any moment. Does everyone understand?"

The army gave a nod of agreement in unison. Robin smiled, "Don't worry. I'll get us all out of here safe."

With that, they went to complete their assignments. With a blade as swift as his hands, Gaius took down enemies silently before reaching the chests and opening them with mastery and deftness. Virion took down many mages, simply by standing just within attack range and waiting for them all to come in, thinking he would be an easy kill. He let fly arrows at such a rate that it made Tiki's head spin. Ricken chanted incantations and formed intense magic circles, downing foes with razor-edged wind. Anna used her stealthy skills and powerful Levin Sword to end enemies at ranges both near and far. Sully's lance was like death itself, bringing down anything in its path. With their twin blades, Olivia and Chrom fought like wind and thunder, an unstoppable force of nature and pure love. Lissa and Donnel's youthful instinct and sheer luck allowed them to leap headlong into enemies and come out unscathed- not to mention, anything touching Lissa would have Donnel's sword or axe to answer to, depending on how merciful the farmer was feeling. Lucina and Cynthia, the serious princess and the jovial Pegasus Knight, fought effectively as well, bringing foe after foe crashing to their knees.

Tiki, however, was having a hard time focusing. Her axe was cumbersome, her Gryphon was being ornery- Tiki understood, she had only been riding it for a short time- and the Plegian heat was getting to her. Most of all, though, was her close proximity to Robin. He'd often had to step in to protect her, getting quite close in the process. In turn, this made her further lose focus, which meant he had to protect her, which meant she got more flustered… it was a huge vicious cycle.

The final challenge to present itself was the enemy commander, a burly man with a strangely shaped axe. With a Thoron tome, Robin engaged him. The commander survived, and Tiki watched in horror as the man gave a loud cackle and hefted the axe into the air. The atmosphere became ozone, and a magic circle formed up above Robin. If this move struck, it would deal a critical hit. Robin would die.

 _I won't allow it!_ Suddenly, Tiki's own axe was light as a feather. She lifted up the steel weapon, flying just in front of Robin. The bolt came down, striking the metal face and deflecting… directly back at the Commander. The man was fried by his own bolt, and he crumpled.

"Tiki…" Robin looked up at her.

Tiki dropped the axe and leapt off of her Gryphon, not meeting his gaze.

"Thank you, Tiki. I don't know what I would do without you." Robin embraced the divine dragon.

Tiki blushed heavily and buried her face in his robes, "I'm sorry… I fought like a bumbling idiot out there…"

Robin smiled, "No, you did well. You saved my life, at the end." They stayed in that embrace for some time, not realizing that Olivia and Chrom were smiling at them knowingly. To the Dragon and the Tactician, the world was contained in the small space encircled by their arms, an enclave of warmth and relief in a dark world full of frigid spite.

Later on that night, Tiki and Robin were sitting together in the barracks, in a charged silence. Both knew what they wanted to say, but the problem was how to say it.

Tiki cleared her throat, "Robin."

Robin looked at her and cracked a smile, "No Mar-Mar today, then?"

"I much prefer Robin, don't you?" Tiki looked at him.

"Yes, of course I do. It's just that...well... I have no family here, nor even memories of a family. When you called me by a nickname, the truth is, I rather liked it. Even if it was someone else's nickname." Robin explained.

Tiki smiled, "I understand, and I considered it, but… there is only one Mar-Mar, and he is King Marth of ages past."

Robin looked slightly downtrodden, but he put on a smile, "Yes, well. Fair enough, I suppose. I'm hardly qualified to fill his shoes."

Tiki steeled herself, "And there is another reason I cannot call you by that name…"

Robin looked blankly, as if prepared for the worst, "And that is?"

Tiki's eyes drifted down to her hands, "Because you too are a singular, and very special man to me." In a sudden burst of determination, she met his gaze, "You are the man with whom I've… fallen in love."

Robin looked flabbergasted, "T-Tiki?!"

Tiki twiddled her thumbs, "And that is why you must be Robin."

Robin blushed and scratched his head, "Phew, that's a relief. I thought you were going to say there was someone else I resembled."

Tiki laughed, "Hah, don't be absurd."

Robin stood up and looked the Manakete into her viridian eyes, "Truth is, I'd been hoping against hope that we could be together, but I feared that it was impossible."

Tiki tilted her head, standing as well, "Why is that?"

Robin looked down, "Well… you've lived for ages, walked by the sides of the great legends, fought alongside King Marth himself! How could I ever measure up to that?" He looked down at the tome in his hands, "I felt I had to make myself stronger, greater, or else you couldn't help but find me lacking in comparison."

Tiki took his hands, "Oh, Robin…"

He met her eyes once again, "are my fears truly groundless? Can I allow myself to love you?"

Tiki threw herself into his arms, "Of course, Robin!"

Robin smiled, lifting the little divine dragon up off her feet, "Then the two of us together will build a new world of peace."

Tiki smiled, "Oh Robin, that's exactly what I want as well!"

Her heart fluttered and only one thought crossed her mind.

 _I know that to love another, I must watch the world move past him. But such short years are what make an eternity worth living…_


	2. Blinding Dragon

Tiki hadn't been aware just how short those years would be. As she stood on the back of the falling dragon, and her dearest love faded into glimmering violet particles, she fell to her knees. The world seemed to be pulling her down even more strongly than it pulled the great beast, Grima, to the earth. She couldn't breathe, and it wasn't because of the altitude. She didn't know anything but the spot that had once held her lover, and was completely unaware that Naga had pulled them off the Dragon's back. She was still there in her mind. Still watching him fade, as she had watched all the others before him. Cain, Abel, Barst, Jagen, Bantu… Marth…

Morgan approached Tiki, "Mom…"

Tiki put on a brave face, "It's okay, Morgan… I just… I need a min… Gwaaah!" She fell to her knees, "Robin… Robin!" She screamed to the heavens. Her body ached from the tremors and spasms of grief. It had been such a short time… less than a year of happiness with her lover, less than even the fastest blink in her lifetime. What had she done to deserve this? Any of this? Marth, Robin, all the people she ever loved… why did they have to be taken away!

Morgan looked on as her mother- her only remaining family- rushed away into the caves of Origin Peak.

* * *

It was many years later that Chrom stood by his sister, Lissa, in a familiar field. "Whatever you do, Lissa, do not tell him straight away. Do not let him know of what has occurred."

"Chrom… doesn't he deserve to know?" She looked down at her close friend, the Tactician that had been by her side since the journey began, lying motionless on the grass.

"Soon, but not now. We will reveal it all in time. For now, let us make him feel welcome. You remember the plan?" Chrom looked down.

"Of course." Lissa sighed. "Here we go…" She cleared her throat, "Chrom, we have to do something…"

Just as he had all those years ago, the Tactician opened his eyes ever so slowly.

"What do you propose we do?" Chrom asked in return, as the Tactician opened his eyes further.

"I-I don't know!" Lissa exclaimed as the Tactician once again gazed upon the world. She looked down at him and gasped.

Chrom smiled, "I see you're awake now."

"Hey there!" Lissa giggled.

"There are a lot better places to take a nap than on the ground you know." Chrom joked, "Give me your hand."

Robin took Chrom's outstretched hand and stood up. The Exalt smiled at him, "Welcome back, it's over now."

Robin smiled and looked around, "You and your theatrics… how long did you practice that before waking me up?"

"I had to take a second to remember, but it turns out Frederick writes down every word I say, so he even had that." Chrom explained.

Robin raised an eyebrow at the vigilant Knight, "Because that isn't strange."

Frederick smiled, "I often held out hope that my liege might say something inspired, and his napping quote was probably the cleverest thing he had said in months."

"... Yes, of course, Frederick." Chrom sounded unenthused.

Robin scanned about, "Am I to believe that my wife and daughter were not invited on your little trip to find-"

"Come, you must see the state of Ylisse. It's beautiful this time of year- and any time of year, truth be told." Chrom smiled, "It's not far, if we cut through that same forest we passed by on the way here. We can make it there by tomorrow after a quick stop."

"... Chrom. Morgan and Tiki, where are they?" Robin pressed.

"I dare say," Frederick interjected, "We'll be passing through some prime hunting ground. I might take a moment to find us some game."

Robin looked at him, "Frederick- "

"Hehehe…" Lissa laughed wiltingly, "Maybe we can spear something normal people eat for once? Some venison would be great about now, or maybe a fatted turkey? I've heard those are common in these parts! Anything but bear, really…"

"Lissa!" Robin was fighting to control his voice, but his ire was rising. "What are you all hiding from me?!"

 _Don't_ … Chrom thought, _Don't…_

"Tiki and M-Morgan are…" the young Cleric's voice shook, "Th-they're…"

Robin's gaze pierced her, "Lissa, please."

"No one… no one knows. After you d-died… they both disapp-peared… a-and… a-and…" Lissa seemed on the verge of crying.

"A few months after Grima died," Chrom looked back at his friend, "A new, even larger, even more powerful dragon began to torment Ylisstol. Instead of pitch dark, though, this dragon… was a blinding white."


	3. Army of the Dragon

Robin fell to his knees, "Tiki… was… was my sacrifice… a mistake?"

Chrom frowned. For many years, he had viewed his friend's final hours in just that light, but not because of Robin. If I'd been faster… I shouldn't have hesitated like I did…. To think that his friend was now tormented with similar thoughts…

"No." Chrom picked the Tactician up once again, "You did what you had to do. Don't ever doubt that. With Grima gone, you saved the world from a great evil."

"But I cursed it with another monster… and now, my wife and my daughter are both…" Robin couldn't bring himself to say the word gone.

"Not true. Morgan is out there somewhere. The other Children and Nowi are searching for her." Chrom looked his friend in the eye, "This sulking ill suits you, Robin. Come now, don't tell me you don't have a plan. I know it's hard with the circumstances, but you can do it."

Robin looked up at him, thinking. "What is the state of Ylisse? Truthfully, now?"

"We've cleared it of all the Risen, but the damage is still extensive. With Tharja's help, we put up some Grimleal magic that repels the power of the Divine Dragons, so Tiki hasn't gotten close enough to destroy Ylisstol. Most of the country has managed to hold up inside." Chrom explained.

Robin nodded, "Good, I'll need access to the war room. Let's make haste to the capital."

The band went towards the nearby village, which was abandoned. The buildings glowed with an unrelenting green flame. The market was destroyed, as it had been when Robin came the first time, but now…

Robin had to hold in vomit. The ground was littered with the burnt corpses of those who had either failed or refused to escape. "Tiki… how could you…"

Frederick looked at Chrom, "Are you sure this was the right thing to do, milord?"

Chrom looked at his friend with a mixture of regret and steel-faced determination, "He's more motivated to stop this now, isn't he?" the Exalt sighed and approached his friend, "Robin… we ought to go."

Robin stood up shakily, before swiftly turning on the Exalt. He grabbed him by the collar, lifting him up.

"Why?!" Robin shouted, his eyes misted with tears. "Why would you show me this?! Tiki can't have done this, she mustn't have done this!"

Chrom said nothing. He himself had taken a very long time to grasp the atrocities committed by the maddened Dragon Princess.

"Well?!" Robin was all but screaming now. "What do you have to say for yourself?!"

Chrom looked at him, "Robin… I am so… sorry…"

The Tactician dropped his commander forcefully, turning around to avoid needing to face him. "We have to get to the capital. If there were horses here, we'd be able to get there much faster." He looked at Chrom, "If we could reclass you to Paladin or something, it might help."

"Not necessary. My horse is tied up near here. Lissa can ride with F-"

"I," Robin interrupted him, "Will ride with Frederick."

Chrom looked down, "Understood."

They got to where Chrom had his horse, and disembarked.

"Frederick," Robin asked, "I need to know the shape of my army."

"Gaius is performing Recon missions around the country with Sumia, they're attempting to reestablish communications with the Feroxi, who have been cut off by… the Dragon." Frederick avoided using her name. "As milord explained, the Children are all in search of Morgan, and Nowi went with them. Say'ri is trying to organize Valm alongside Yen'fay, Cherche and Virion. Understandably, the continent is distraught about their Voice's change. There have been many casualties in attacks as they refuse to accept the events and will not evacuate. Sully, Stahl, Vaike, and Miriel are in charge of training recruits. Kellam is trying his hardest with Maribelle and Ricken to bring in any survivors from outside of Ylisse. Donnel, Lon'qu, Gregor, Libra, and a contingent of Dark Mages from Plegia lead by Tharja and Henry are attempting to spread the barrier, and bring more of our Plegian neighbors into safety. Luckily, Plegia hasn't been attacked much due to the natural dark magic surrounding the area, but the border villages are in constant danger. Cordelia and Panne are rallying Mercenary groups to our aid. Olivia has remained in Ylisstol, keeping the people at ease as well as she can. She often puts on performances for the troops to raise morale and keep them battle ready." Frederick finished his explanation, "I know not of Anna's location, and Gangrel and Aversa disappeared not long after the final battle. As for Emmeryn, she remains in Regna Ferox. In our last communication with Flavia before the Dragon made messages impossible to send, she said the former Exalt was faring well. Basilio and Priam are hard to track, but we sporadically hear word of them around the continent rescuing people from attacks and then disappearing."

Robin sighed, "Seems we're spread pretty thin. First order of business will be to rally together as many of them as possible."

"I'd suggest first recalling Panne and Cordelia, and then making an attempt at finding Morgan. Having the children with us will be a boon, no doubt for both your own morale and the defense of Ylisse." Frederick pointed out.

Robin nodded, "Just as I was thinking. I'd also like to call back the Dark Mages and the group protecting them. If the Barrier becomes insufficient we can send them out once more, but until then Tharja's and Henry's powers will be a massive advantage. Not to mention Donnel's prowess."

"We shall do just that." Frederick continued to ride, and soon the Capitol came into view. Up above it, the symbol of Grima floated loftily. The violet eyes seemed to glare into Robin's heart, and he remembered how long that symbol was engraved in his hand. Once my curse, now my shield. If I believed in fate, it would be quite poetic.

Once inside the Capitol city, Robin dismounted and stormed towards the War room, not looking back at the people casting surprised glances his way. Little did he know, he had become something of a myth among the people of Ylisse. The leader who had brought an army through three wars with next to zero casualties, and sacrificed himself to free them from Grima. Some thought that he was created by Chrom as a story to boost troop morale, but now here he was. He pushed past people and soon arrived in the small room decorated with a map table and various decorative weapons. Robin looked down at the paper, seeing all the small skirmishes detailed around it.

"Hm… so it seems she's been all over Ylisse and Valm, but not too far into Regna Ferox. It's probably too cold for her Dragon form to take." Robin deduced.

"That's the same conclusion Miriel came to." Chrom entered the room slowly, standing opposite to his advisor in front of the maps. "Also, due to the presence of the Grimleal in Plegia, she hasn't breached the desert." He pointed at a small marker, "She currently flies above Mt. Prism. It seems to be where she always returns."

Robin nodded, "A base of operations, then. With Naga's power so abundant in the area, it makes sense."

"Right." Chrom replied. "What shall we do? A charge on Tiki herself would be impossible, as Naga seems to have no plans on sending us to her back as we did with Grima."

"No," Robin shook his head, "The only way for us to do this is to bring Tiki to her senses. Morgan and I will have to be there to achieve this."

Chrom looked at him, "And if worse comes to worse?"

Robin glared at him, "I will plan for any contingents on my own, I'd like for you to not mention them."

Chrom sighed, "Right." I shouldn't have said that… I could only imagine how I would have reacted if I was in his shoes, and we were speaking of Olivia…

"As soon as the ones I called for have returned, I'll give my plans. Call upon me when they have. I'll be at the Shepherds' barracks." Robin turned around coldly.

"I need my weapons…" He remarked under his breath.

Robin spent hours within the barracks, switching between practicing his swordsmanship and his spells, oftentimes using the Levin Sword to do both. He continued to fight until all he could feel was his arms moving and the air charging with Magic. He stopped for a break, and felt the atmosphere of the room change. He turned, seeing a man standing there. His hair was the same color as Chrom's, but he definitely more resembled Lucina. Without a second thought, Robin could tell he was the Hero King, Marth.

Robin said nothing, looking at the man with a strange mixture of awe and spite. This was, after all, the man who had caused Tiki so much pain.

Marth gave a knowing smile, "I know what you're thinking. Yes, it is I who left her alone all those years ago… and I am sorry for that. But… I loved another, and Tiki and I were simply not meant to be. I, a human, and she, a divine dragon…"

"Just cut to the chase, King." Robin all but spat out the word. "You've had more than enough time on this earth."

Marth recoiled, but then composed himself. "Did you ever read the fables of Elibe, Robin."

"Yes," Robin answered curtly, "The tale of Eliwood and his companions, as well as Roy's struggles against the mad king."

Marth nodded, "Then you know of Idoun?"

"I fail to see how this connects to Tiki." Robin lied. He knew exactly where this was going.

"Idoun, like Tiki, was a divine dragon. However, when the Fire Dragons took her soul from her, she was made into a Demon Dragon, and was able to create War Dragons. I don't know who, but someone is attempting to do just that to Tiki." Marth explained. "Tiki did not lose her mind from your death- mind you, it brought her close- but it is through this dark power that she is in her current state. Every hour, she is fighting to keep her soul, and every minute, it slips away from her. I know not how much time she has."

Robin cringed, "How is that possible? The stories of Elibe are but myth, passed down through the ages. Surely no one could recreate those events."

"You have been to the Outrealms, Robin. You have crossed blades with all of the ancient heroes, including Roy himself. Did the bite of their steel feel illusory? Were those stories myth, or long-forgotten history? Not of this world, but another?" Marth asked.

Robin looked down at the table, knowing the Hero-King spoke true. "Then I shall find this power and stop it."

Marth shook his head, "First you must sever the connection they have to Tiki. To do so, you will have to rescue her soul. You will need the Fire Emblem, and three people. One to reclaim her soul's grasp on today, one to give her soul hope for tomorrow, and one to connect her soul to her past."

"Speak not in riddles, Marth!" Robin shouted. The Hero-king simply gave a wry smile and vanished.

* * *

Robin turned away as the Exalt called to him, not seeing a small girl stand up and walk off. "I'm sorry, father… if only I could help more…" She tucked a small card into her pocket and flew away on the wings of a black Pegasus.

* * *

Robin looked at the group around him. Cordelia, Panne, Donnel, Gregor, Lon'qu, Libra, Tharja, and Henry, all stood in front of him, waiting for him to speak.

"Glad you're all here. I wish we could have met again under better circumstances, but due to my blunder-" Robin was suddenly interrupted by Tharja.

"Robin… if there's anyone who disdains your heroics on the Dragon's back, it is me. But if you refer to them as if they were in vain, I will have to punish you." Tharja smiled disturbingly, "Believe you me, I will enjoy it… hehehe…"

Robin wasn't quite sure if he blanched or blushed. "Glad to see you haven't changed much, Tharja."

Henry laughed, "Yeah! You're lucky, not everybody gets to die like you did! I'm so jealous!"

Libra cleared his throat, "I think he means to say 'Your sacrifice was admirable, and even recent events do not undermine their import.'"

Robin nodded, "Thank you, Libra."

"Gregor agrees with the feminine one! Besides, this means Gregor can still get you more drunk than Feroxi swimming in mead barrel!" The burly Mercenary laughed jovially.

"... and… thank you too, I think." Robin looked down at the map. "In any event, our first order of business will be to get to the children, and Morgan. They will be a big help in our mission."

Donnel cleared his throat, "Hope ya don't mind, but uh… what is this here mission of ours? Are we gonna save the voice, or… y'know… yipe!" Donnel jumped as he received a sharp pinch from Cordelia.

"Mind your tongue, Donnel! You are suggesting slaying Robin's wife!" The Pegasus Knight hissed.

"I'm just thinkin' realistically! What if we can't do nothin' ta- YOW! Would y'all stop that!?" this time it was Panne who was pinching him with her sharp Taguel nails. "I have long respected you for your ability as a trapper, but this side of you who would suggest something such as this to a member of his own Warren… he is worse than pond scum."

"Right… yeah, I'm mighty sorry, Robin… I don't know what I was thinkin'..." Donnel looked down in shame.

Robin thanked Panne and Cordelia with his eyes, and looked at the group. "Our mission is to bring Tiki to her senses. For that, we will need people close to her. Morgan is the first priority, to this effect. Say'ri as well."

He looked down, "Everyone… in the case that Tiki cannot be brought to her senses… I want you all to evacuate. Do you understand me?"

"I refuse." Tharja didn't hesitate. "I watched you kill yourself once, I will not do it again."

Robin cringed, "But-"

Libra cleared his throat, "I agree with Tharja, sir. If we cannot rescue Lady Tiki from her state, we can at the very least seal her, but we will not allow you to give your life once more."

"Seal Tiki… but… I could never…" Robin looked at the others, "That would be worse than death. She'd be… alone, sad, betrayed… I couldn't just…"

"You won't have to!" Henry smiled, "I could get you out of there. Then, Tharja and some other sorcerers could create a barrier. It would buy you time, then we could find some way to get her back."

"But what if there is no way?" Robin shouted.

Donnel stood up, "C'mon now, Robin! T'aint like ya ta talk like that! All pessimistic-like! Ya gots ta have a plan, don'tcha? That plan you have ta purify her, it'll work! Jest like it worked when we went inta that volcaner ta fight Yen'fay! I thought you was crazy, but you got us all out real safe! And the other time, when ya set the ships on fire, I thought we was gonna burn up like Sully's cookin', but we was all okay! And then when we thought we was trapped in Plegia's castle, and ya done and got us out! C'mon Robin, ya gots ta believe in yerself!" Donnel looked at the others, and sat down.

"I was just sayin' my mind is all…" Donnel pulled at his collar.

Panne smiled, "Much better."

Robin looked down at his hands, thinking about that battle that Donnel had mentioned. Not only had it been an incredibly tough spot, but it had been the battle that lead to Tiki finally confessing her feelings to him. "Yes… I have to believe in this…" _Marth, if you were lying…_

"Cordelia, take us to the Pegasus stables. We must ride with haste to the children." Robin implored.

Cordelia nodded. "Why of course."


	4. Youthful Dragon

"Welcome back to the realm of the living, He Who Slew the Demon Dragon!" Owain exclaimed, "As Naga proclaimed, your bonds with those who followed you into that final battle have tethered you to the mortal plane and brought you back to our side!"

Robin nodded, "Yes, Owain." He turned to Lucina, "Any leads on Morgan's location?"

"It's gotten hard recently. She seems hell - bent on training in every different class possible, starting from the base class and then promoting after lots of on-the-go training. Just a few weeks ago, she went from Pegasus Knight to Dark Flier, and ever since it's become harder and harder to keep up. Cynthia uses her speed to go through villages and ask around, but our most recent lead had her heading to Ylisstol. It's not the worst though, should have seen that time we had to chase her through the Outrealms. We managed to catch her on the way out, but she just looked at us really sadly and ran off."

"Ylisstol… the Outrealms…?" Robin frowned. "Why would she…"

"We believe she was collecting Einerjhar cards." Lucina explained. "Maybe for sparring partners, trying to learn past techniques, so on and so forth."

 _Marth… when he appeared to me_ … Robin quivered and mumbled under his breath, "He was not wearing the Falchion…"

"Er… Robin…?" Lucina looked questioningly.

"It's nothing. Let's follow our last lead." Robin ordered.

"Right." Lucina climbed up on Minerva behind Gerome. "You heard him! Let's go!"

The group took to the skies, with Kjelle riding below them on her armored steed. "Never been a fan of flying." She had explained, "'sides, I'd just weigh the frail thing down. Not every horse can pull their weight like this guy." She had affectionately patted her horse on the head when she spoke those words.

The whole journey took a rather short time thanks to the flying mounts, and with Kjelle's sturdy horse she didn't take long to catch up. Within two days they were in Ylisstol once more, and Cynthia met up with them. "Some of the people here said they saw a Black Pegasus recently, headed towards Plegia."

"Plegia, huh?" Kjelle sighed, "I won't be much use there. Robin, if you don't mind, I'll be staying back."

Robin gave an affirmative, and looked at the others. "Owain, I'd like for you to stay back with Kjelle. Severa and Brady as well. Lucina, Gerome, Cynthia, Noire, Nah, Laurent, Nowi, you all will be coming with me. Cordelia, take Panne, Donnell, Henry, Tharja, and Gregor to the border, in case she slips past us and heads back that way. If she does, Tharja, contact me. Try to waylay her as long as possible."

"You don't mean…" Tharja seemed to be having a hard time containing herself, "The Link?"

"Yes." Robin nodded, "The one I told you never to use."

Tharja giggled uncontrollably as she placed her hands to Robin's forehead, "Robin… the dark spirits within you shall now hearken to my command… our thoughts will be one, indefinitely-"

"Until we find Morgan."

"Don't interrupt, it's part of the incantation." Tharja all but hissed. "Erhem, indefinitely, two links in a long chain of fate…"

Tharja's incantation was long and dark, with heavy implications, calls to the spirits, and intense sounds. The air filled with the witch's dark power, and while the followers of Naga grew uncomfortable, the Plegians- including Robin- were unperturbed. This very same dark power was as familiar to them as the sand beneath their feet. Tharja had once confided in Robin that her mother often used sleep curses on her to help her go faster to the sleeping world. This often lead to Tharja having awful nightmares, but soon the witch was a master of the sleep world because of it. These nightly rituals had strengthened her own dark power immensely, as she had come to know the demons in her so well.

 _It is done._ Tharja smiled. _I often dreamed of this day, when we could be bound together at the mind… ufufufu, Robin, you have made me a very happy Sorceror._

Robin sighed, _Tharja, just understand that we're working to bring my wife back to life, and your own husband will be fighting with us._ He indicated Gregor.

Tharja rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

Owain looked at Robin, "Now that your spell is complete, are we to search for she whose blood runs with both the powers of light and dark?"

Robin nodded, "Morgan is the next objective. Plegia is large and open, if we aren't vigilant she could pass us by. Cynthia and Sumia, keep up a vigil in the sky. If one of you spots her, send the other back to me and we'll all head over."

Cynthia and Sumia took to the sky on their mounts, and Robin's group headed out on foot. "Morgan… please, come back to me…"

Far from where Robin was, Morgan and her steed fought with the spirit of Marth on top of a large skeleton of some long-dead Plegian beast, "I understand the present is Father, but who-" she dodged a swing from the Hero-King and returned with a jab of her Bronze Lance, "Is the past and future?"

Marth thought for a moment before blocking the jab and thrusting with his own Bronze Sword. "The past is likely someone who survived from my era. Who that would possibly be, I only have a vague idea. The future… well, that should be obvious to you."

Morgan sighed, "But it can't be me. How could I give my mother hope for the future? I couldn't even stop her from losing her mind to… that thing..." she parried and kicked the Hero-King to the ground and leveled her Lance at his throat.

Marth gulped, before moving the lance away and standing up. "That was not your fault. No one could have seen this coming."

Morgan got off of the Pegasus, "What if it succeeds? You heard what it would do once Mother had taken in enough power…" She covered her face, "and to think I only just started regaining my memories of her…"

Morgan looked at Marth, "All those nights we spent together under the stars… the stories of her years in your army, and her time in Father's… she even told me how Bantu used to prepare meals for her… I was really hoping one day I could try it, but we never had time… and it just wouldn't be the same without her…"

"Just as you need Tiki in your future, she needs you. That is why you are the _only_ one it could be. Morgan, you have to reunite with your father."

Morgan's voice shook, "But… I failed, Marth… how can I face him… how can I face anyone…"

"So we reach the root of the problem." Marth smiled. "You are afraid your father will shun you for not saving your mother from her fate? Is Robin really that horrible of a father?"

" _Don't you dare say that! My father is the best father on the planet! On any planet!"_ Morgan all but shouted.

"Then you know he won't blame you for an instant." Marth countered.

"But…" Morgan held herself, "But…"

Marth looked at the girl, "Face it, Morgan, you miss your father. Every second you are away from him, your heart aches more and more. Go to him. Then, bring your mother back to her senses."

"But… if I'm the one from her future, are you not the one from her past? You of all people must be able to help her!" Morgan asked, a last ditch effort to… do something. She didn't quite have a plan anymore.

"No, the scars I have left on Tiki are much too painful for my presence to assist her. I can think of only one who could possibly be around to help." Marth sheathed his blade, "His name is Xane, a Divine Dragon who lost his Dragonstone. He was close with Tiki during the War of Darkness and the War of Heroes both. If he still lives, you must find him. If not… I am afraid I can think of no other who survives to help us."

Morgan sighed, "I see… this Xane, where could I begin to search for him?"

Marth shrugged, "I am afraid even I do not know that. He could hide anywhere in plain sight with his shifting abilities. If you seek Xane, I am sure he shall find you. Your first order of business, however, is to reconnect with your father. He misses you very much."

"Right…" Morgan saddled up her Pegasus and recalled Marth's spirit into the Einerjhar card. "Father… I'm on my way!"

As she turned to fly away, she saw her path guarded by a horde of black dragons with armored riders. Their axes glinted in the harsh sunlight, and Morgan slowly took out her Rexcalibur tome. "Who are you? Did he send you?"

The leader of the Wyvern Lords came through the swarm. "Our leader has determined you to be the primary obstacle against us, due to your knowledge of our plans. You must be… ended…"

"Well, Morgan, looks like it's time to just fight my way out. Father… I'll make you proud!" She threw out her deck of Einerjhar cards. "Heroes of old! I call upon your strength!"

Marth Lowell, Roy and Eliwood of Pherae, Hector of Ostia, Lyn of Caelin, Leif of Leonstar, Seliph Chalphy, Alm of Valentia, Celica, and Eirika and Ephraim of Renais- these were just a few of the mighty heroes Morgan had collected together. "Everyone… attack!"

Morgan headed off the battle, picking off Wyvern Lords left and right with her devastatingly powerful Wind Magic. As if they were one force, Hector, Eliwood, and Lyn took down massive squads of enemies. Lyn's finesse, Eliwood's determination, and Hector's crushing power came together like a carpet bomb of power. Roy fought on his own, taking down enemy after enemy, his Axebreaker skill together with his sheer luck and skills with the sword making him nigh on untouchable. Alm fought like a man possessed, using swords, tomes, and axes to confuse and destroy all who came at him. Celica stood just behind him, destroying anything that he happened to miss, or anything that came close. Seliph and Leif fought off dozens of enemies together, just as their fathers used to. But the enemies simply kept coming, again and again.

"Just a little bit longer…" Morgan thought. "If I can make it to their commander… that'll be all I have to do… to finish this…"

It was at that moment that things began to fall apart. A lucky axe hit sent Lyn to the ground, where she was finished by the ravenous Wyvern Lords. Hector lost all his sense and charged into the enemy, leaving Eliwood vulnerable. Within seconds, he fell as well. Both Hector and Roy began to fight more recklessly, and it wasn't long before a massive group of enemies took down the Marquess of Ostia. Roy fought for a bit longer than his predecessors, but even his luck ran out as a fateful hit from a Killer Axe finished him off. Ephraim sacrificed himself to save Eirika, and she died as she held him in her arms. Celica was defeated by an attack from behind while she was protecting Alm, and then Alm himself was finished off when an enemy caught him unawares. Leif and Seliph regrouped with Morgan and they attempted a charge on the commander, but soon both young lords succumbed to their injuries. Marth was off fighting on his own, but Morgan knew he wouldn't last long. Morgan fell back to a fort grimly. She had reached level 20 long ago, and she slowly took out a Second Seal. She released her Pegasus, and with a flash of light, she was a Manakete class. She pulled out one of her Dragonstones, ready to fight to the very end.

"You!" She called to the commander, "Come at me!"

 _Mother… father… I'm… so sorry…_

Far away from where his daughter was fighting in her seemingly doomed battle, Robin was braving the Plegian deserts. The hot sun beat down on him, and his Grandmaster robes were soaked with sweat. "Morgan… where are you…?"

Cynthia approached the parched Tactician on her white Pegasus, "Robin, there's a massive fight going on…" She was excreting bucketloads of sweat, "Morgan… fighting off… hundreds… her Dragonstone will break before she can defeat them all…"

"Let me on your Pegasus. I must come to her aid." Robin took out his Levin Sword and a tome, "Now!"

"But Robin, there's too many of them!" Cynthia protested.

"I won't leave my daughter out there alone!" Robin saddled up on the Pegasus in the blink of an eye, before Cynthia even dismounted.

"R-Robin?!"

He looked at her, "My apologies, Cynthia. If you'd rather leave, you can dismount now."

Cynthia frowned, "No. I'll drop you off as close as possible and heal you both from afar with my Fortify staff. Just be careful out there."

Robin nodded.

 _Morgan… please hang in there…_

 **AN: Just to clarify, here are the pairings for this story:**

 **CordeliaXLon'Qu**

 **GregorXTharja**

 **KellamXCherche**

 **LissaXDonnel**

 **ChromXOlivia**

 **VaikeXNowi**

 **SullyXStahl**

 **HenryXMaribelle**

 **PanneXFrederick**

 **SumiaXGaius**

 **RickenXMiriel**

 **And, obviously, RobinXTiki**

 **For the children:**

 **OwainXNoire**

 **LucinaXGerome**

 **BradyXCynthia**

 **SeveraXLaurent**

 **YarneXNah**

 **Please review, it would help a lot**


End file.
